


The consequences of sleep deprivation & unholy amounts of coffee

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Coffee, Coffee Overdose, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Eventual Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Excercise in Style, Fantasy, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Like, Modern Era, Multi, Named Adaar (Dragon Age), Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Skyhold (Dragon Age), Sleep Deprivation, Spirit Cole (Dragon Age), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Two Adaars, Two Shot, Urban Fantasy, alot of it, also about bull/dorian at the end, at the very end of the second genre, do the inquisitors count as oc, he gives inky coffee, i dunno, i this household we save the chargers, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Quna Adaar, the Inquisitor & Herald of Andraste, has a twin sister. This is how they meet after long years after Quna had slightly too much coffee too drink.





	1. Fantasy Genre

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my homework for English Language where I had to write the same story, in two genres & the story had too include an identical twin, too many cups of coffee, & meeting a long lost twin. As fantasy is my go-to genre, I decided to do something DA:I themed, so here you have this.

Fantasy genre:

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The sun shone over the vast mountains of Feralden in early spring. A fresh coat of snow lay innocently over the cliffs & jagged edges, hiding from view the deadly falls & dangerous precipices. Concealed among the ancient stone, a great fortress stood, Skyhold's walls & towers standing proud. People bustled around, medics tending to the wounded, soldiers filling the courtyard with the sounds of clashing steel, merchents calling out to passersby, telling of their wares from beyond the seas. Inside the great hall a throne stood. It's sharp edges glinted in the early morning sun, it's tall frame standing above everyone, set upon a pedestal infront of a great window that looked out across the mountains. Atop the throne sat the Inquisitor, Quna Adaar of the Tal-Vashoth. She was a tall women, even for a Qunari, with impressive horns, long & thick, tipped with steel that reflected the bright flames of the wall torches. She wore her full armour of a rogue, with the Inquisition's crest plastered all over, & kept her blond hair tied up neatly & out of her grey-skinned face. Her piercing green eyes scanned the great hall where many of the Inquisition's supporters gathered.

"Josephine." She called out, & a small women trotted up to her, dressed in golden & purple attire. She held a clipboard in her hands, checking over it every so often.

"Inquisitor." She nodded, her thickly accented voice clearing a fog that had started to gather in Quna's brain.

"How much longer must I sit here?" The Inquisitor groaned, a pained expression painting her face, "I've been giving audiences to people since last night."

"Many people wish to see you," Her ambassador explained, as if that was meant to make her current predicament any better, "It is very important to our cause."

"Then tell someone to bring me another coffee." With another sigh, Quna turned back to her Inquisitorial duties.

"Of course, Inquisitor. I... oh." Quna looked back at Josephine, who's face bore the greatest expression of cofusion she had ever seen. And wouldn't you know it, a cup of steaming coffee had materialised on the armrest of the throne. Had she begun hallucinating from the lack of sleep already? Apparentally not, as the cup was very much tangible once she picked it up.

"Thank you, Cole." She called out to nothing, figuring that the spirit boy had something to do with it. She was just about to call up the next person awaiting her audience, when suddenly, from the doors of the great hall, someone called out to Quna, carelessly barging through the lines of nobles & other important persons. Sera, an archer rogue & one of the Inquisition's inner circle members, came running up, making a scene with her loud brashness, bright red attire, & choppy blond hair.

"Inky!" She called out, running up to the throne.

"Oh, um. Please excuse us." Quna quickly shot up from the throne, grabbing Sera by the arm & dragging her into a nearby hallway.

"Hey." Sera said flirtatiously, getting up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Quna's cheek.

"Sera. Not now. I'm busy with Inquisitor bussiness." She warned her, & yet, the moment of respite was welcome, even ever so brief.

"Yeah, about that. Some Qunari lady just arrived & wants to talk to you. Claims she knows you personally or whatever." For a moment, Quna wasn't sure if she heard her correctly. The amount of coffee she had last night was really messing with her.

"What Qunari lady?"

"You don't expect me to tell you that, right? I dunno who she is myself!" Quna suddenly found herself being pulled along, out of the corridor & through the great hall, by her small elven girfriend, "Just come & see for yourself! She's talking to the Bull & Dorian right now."

"Oh bother."

Sera snorted, "I know, right?"

Once they were both outside, Quna almost immediately spotted the 'Qunari lady' Sera had mentioned, standing around with none other than Dorian, their resident Tevinter mage, & the Iron Bull, the former Ben-Hassrath spy. For possibly the third time in ten minutes alone, Quna believed the lack of sleep & unholy amount of coffee she had consumed made her hallucinate, as she almost felt like she was looking into a mirror. But when the Bull burst out into laughter, & clapped the new arrival on the shoulder, proving her realness, Quna stood very still & just blinked. The woman seemed to be as tall as her, standing head to head with Bull, who himself was tall for a Qunari, even without his own horns. Her eyes were the same peircing green shade as Quna's, her hair the same pale blond. Although her skin was a shade darker, the woman looked almost identical to Quna, save a few minor details, like her ears being pointier & sticking out a bit more. The biggest difference, however, where her horns, that curled round like a rams, then forwards & up, still fully intact.

"Hey, boss!" Quna blinked once more, than cast her gaze slightly to the left, where the Bull was waving up at her. 

The new arrival looked up to where the Bull was waving, calling out to the Inquisitor with a smile, "Quna!" In almost no time, Quna found herself standing beside the woman, who almost immediately brought her into a hug.

"I think I need a nap." Nonetheless, she hugged back. After all, her long lost twin sister has just showed up in her mountain base, it was the least she could do.

After an overly long hug, Quna's sister pulled back ever so slightly, "Quna?" All she was answered with was a loud snore. Go figure.


	2. Comedy Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my exercise in style, but Comedy this time.

Comedy genre:

~~==~~==~~==~~==

In the early hours of the morning, when not even the birds were out, singing their desperate songs of love, Quna Adaar, a young Tal-Vashoth studying at the university of Skyhold, found herself face down in a pile of papers. She was very rudely awakened from her coffee overload induced unconciousness, when her best friend & roomate, one Dorian of house Pavus, decided to trip over her dead-weight body on his sleepy stumble towards the bathroom. Now, with both of them face down on the floor & groaning, tired from pulling an all nighter, & Dorian's usually carefully groomed mustache looking like a rat had just died on his face, there was no one left to open the door when a knock came upon it. Followed by another. And another. And... You get the gist of it. Not that such a silly obstacle stopped whoever was at the door in the first place. One of them, after all, had keys to Quna & Dorian's appartament. That was when Quna finally decided to wake up.

"Dorian!" She whisper yelled, throwing him off of her.

"What?" He hissed, yet his words, slurred from the lack of sleep, lacked any agency, or their usual poshness.

"Pavus, get up. somone just came into our house." Suddenly far more awake, Quna manhandled her friend into a semi-standing, semi-leaning position.

"Adaar, this thing we live in, is so far away from a house even Sera wouldn't find it funny." Nonetheless, with the grace of a newborn calf, Dorian followed Quna out of their paper flooded room, & out into the hallway. The only good thing about their tiny, Makerforsaken flat, was that it was one storey tall & included no stairs. Neither of the duo, who's blood had definitely been replaced by caffeine by that point, felt comfortable walking along any other path that wasn't strictly horizontal. Quna, even despite her size & the light very clearly shining off her metal prosthetic horns, crept along the corridor, crouched down & all, like some stealth game protagonist who's thighs were obviously made of steel. Dorian, on the other hand, lumbered behind, clearly seeing the stupidity in Quna's actions, & yet he did have a spell at the ready, just in case.

"I see someone in the kitchen." She whispered, not even that quietly, back to him.

"Great. I'm going to take a nap on the couch." And with a yawn, he shuffled away, completely & utterly abandoning his definitely not defenceless friend. He sort of just realised the true ridiculousness of their actions at that moment, & decided a nap was far better.

"Traitor."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He waved her off. Deciding he wasn't worth her time, Quna snuck closer to the door of the kitchen, clearly noticing the two figures just loitering about, doing absolutly nothing that could be considered breaking into someone's measly flat & robbing them off the second hand couch that poked you in the ass with a spring if you sat on it wrong. That's when Quna saw her, the sister that she hadn't seen for all of last night, which her sleep deprived brain suddenly told her was far longer than one night. Shooting out of her crouch (bad idea) Quna run forward, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

"Nailsea! You're back!" Quna nearly wailed.

"Uh, yeah. I was only gone for a few hours. Are you ok?" Nailsea patted her sister on the back awkwardly. When she got no response, she groaned, "Did you two pull that all nighter I told you not to pull?"

"... Maybe."

"The sizeable dent in our coffee stash confirms it." The Bull added, who, up until that moment, had stayed completely silent & just busied himself with making a peanut butter & jam sandwich.

"For the Maker's sake, Quna." But her sister was no longer listening, simply dozing off on her sister's shoulder, & drooling slightly. Ew.

"I'll go & check on Dorian." The Bull finished of his sandwich, heading straight towards the living room where he had previously saw Dorian head.

"Go get him, lover boy!" Nailsea called, only to have the bird flipped at her over the Bull's back.


End file.
